Niño
by Marcia Andrea
Summary: El amor es ciego, eso puede que sea una realidad/Konan, una mujer soltera de de 27 años, con una vida amorosa asquerosa, y su último amor dentro de todos los términos de lo prohibido/ Por que el problema no venía de gustos, de traiciones, o de otros amores. Su enemigo tenía que ver con números, con el tiempo, con edades.
1. Prólogo

**Niño**

**Bueno chic s , este es un nuevo fic que he creado, para lo que es el fandom del ItaKonan – no hay que dejar que esta pareja desaparezca – solo que esta vez quise darle una perspectiva un poco más cruda, y con problemas más grandes que un simple triángulo amoroso. ¿De qué hablo? Pues eso me parece que ocupara mucho espacio en este principio, o sea mi reporte se dará al final de la historia, al igual que se notara en este pequeño prólogo que he dado.**

**Pareja: ItaKonan**

**Declaimer: Todos los personajes mencionados son de su creador Masashi Kishimoto, cuya creatividad elogio y detesto.**

* * *

**Prologo**

En mi corazón palpitante, resuena el nombre de esa persona que me miraba desde una esquina con sus ojos oscuros. Su nombre se dicta cada día con más intensidad que el anterior. ¡Oh destino inoportuno!, que me trae desgracias venidas a manos de una hermosa creatura que me da vida, con la pasividad de su mirada.

Lo ame, juro ante lo que sea que ese sentimiento floreció en mi pecho esa noche llena de estrellas. Esa noche en que lo escuchaba atenta, y me daba cuenta de la pulcritud de su alma. Ese día en que el viento soplaba con fuerza y desordenaba nuestros cabellos. Mi niño, mi amor prohibido venido a la mano.

Podría decir a mi favor, que él también me quiso. Lo notaba en sus ojos cuando me miraba atento para después apaciguar su mirada cerrando los ojos, y cubriéndolos con sus espesas pestañas. En esos momentos me sentía feliz, como chiquilla enamorada. Aquella chica que hubiese querido ser cuando lo tenía cerca.

Nadie hubiese predicho, que pasaría esto. Yo jamás lo supuse, y he de suponer que _él_ tampoco tenía idea. Pero como todo en la vida nadie sabe lo que pasará en adelante, hay muchos casos que las consecuencias son irreversibles y angustiantes. Pero esta fruta del pecado que se me fue expuesta, y dada como merienda; me era magnifica a la vez que me fue la peor bajeza que pude cometer.

Ahora no puedo verlo, es mejor así, de eso estoy segura. Los pocos que saben lo que paso están de acuerdo con mi conjetura. Ya no lo veo, y solo tengo la esencia venida de su recuerdo, de esos días, y noches amándonos sin presura.

_¿Itachi aún me recuerdas?_ He de preguntarme todo el tiempo en la soledad de mi casa, sabiendo que si lo has de hacer, pero sin saber qué es lo que viene en tu mente tras pensar en lo que una vez sucedió. Y tras tal incógnita, te pienso, y te dibujo en mis sueños. Mi amor correspondido e indebido. Mi única esperanza tras el desbarajuste de mi vida. El tortuoso sueño inmoral que he tenido.

Cierro mis ojos, y te pienso. Tu imagen, sigue siendo el de ese chico que recién entraba a lo que es la adolescencia; tenías unos 13 años en ese entonces ahora es a saber que ya estás en los 18. El problema yaciente para que ya no tenga el derecho a verte, es cosa de números, de cuentas… de edades. Porque mientras recién entrabas en esa difícil etapa de la adolescencia, yo ya la había pasado hace mucho. Sobrepasaba a la edad de mi amado por su doble, y un número más, constando de esa forma de unos 28.

"Maldita enferma" me decía, pero con la incandescencia de este amor que atribuye a ser hermoso, cerré los ojos por un momento y me deje llevar. Mi niño, mi bello ángel de alas rotas. El que venía, y se sentaba en la orilla de mi cama por las noches solo para estar cerca a mí.

Ahora solo puedo vivir con su recuerdo, que significa para mí como el mismo aire. Ese chico que tenía mente de hombre, y cuerpo de niño. Ese que me dio formas de ver que aún no estaba tan acabada, a pesar de que yo era quien debía ayudarlo. Mis manos todavía tiemblan por su recuerdo, y solo he de decir al viento: "lo amo, no por niño, si no por la grandeza de mente, y pecho".

* * *

**Como ven, aquí está la trama venida de la mente de esta chica que ya está algo zafada. Las cosas quiero que pinten hacia un lado aún más fuerte que triángulos amorosos, o cosas de orgullos y demás, además de que aquí se saca jugo de una peculiaridad de esta pareja "la edad". **

**Todos bien sabemos que Konan es mayor que Itachi, y no por un monto de un año, o dos. Si nos fijamos bien cuando Itachi estuvo en la guerra a sus 4 años, Konan pierde a su amigo Yahiko, con una edad de aparente 16 o bien 18, de esa forma las edades difieren en demasía. **

**Yo quiero dar una consistencia diferente al ItaKonan, esta es una idea que se podría tomar como original, una copia o la mayor estupidez que he llegado a cometer, pero juro que lo hago para dar un trazo un tanto más real a la pareja, en un mundo alterno pero repleto de Akatsukianos, y una historia un tanto similar a la original – al menos esa es mi idea -.**

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado, y pido de rodillas que me dejen reviews, si es que desean una continuación, ya que me acabo dar cuenta de que tiene madera para ser un simple oneshot. Claro que esto es sin presiones, depende de ustedes.**

**Como ya no tengo nada más que decir me despido. Adiós.**


	2. Capítulo 1

_Perdón, sé que debería de haber actualizado hace mucho, pero me costo un montón el poder hacer este episodio, sin sentir que mi redacción esta pésima. Mi cabeza me dio para la idea, pero no para el desarrollo, pero como ven mis energías ya se han recuperado, y por ende el primer capítulo ya esta servido._

* * *

_**Capítulo 1 **_

Esta difusa historia, puede que haya empezado desde ese mes de Mayo. También le podemos echar la culpa de este incidente a mi historia personal, sumando la tuya propia. O bien como una persona soñadora, solo subir mi mirada al cielo e intentar tragarme la idea de que esto sucedió, porque debía de suceder. Por el destino, si así lo prefieren. Pero creo que ese punto ya no importa mucho, solo paso, y listo.

Pero bien, si recuerdo la primera vez que te vi, en mi mente se amontonan varias imágenes que tengo que ir ordenando para darle un sentido propio. Y poco a poco, recuerdo ese opaco sol que se cernía sobre mi persona, mientras caminaba malhumorada a ese trabajo que sentía impuesto.

Claro, si tengo que volver mi mirada al pasado, y volver a dibujarte con ese anhelo que no puedo difuminar. Tengo que volver mi mirada en su totalidad, y remover los sentimientos, y olvidarme por un momento lo que ahora siento, y talvez pensar por un corto periodo como antes – claro que al final me queda claro que me auto reprochare.

La primera vez que te vi, como ya mencione, fue un día de Mayo. Siendo exactos, nuestro primer encuentro se efectuó el tercer día de dicho mes, en una mañana con el sol en el cielo, pero este mismo sin desprender el mismo candor característico.

Era una rutina, pie tras pie, paso tras paso, y la vida pasaba. Las manijas del reloj seguían moviéndose, y haciéndome sentir nefasta al saberme perdedora de vida en algo que no me convence lo suficiente.

Pero ahí estaba, no feliz, pero presente. En fin el termino de "felicidad", es algo que deje desechado hace mucho, junto con otros términos que no me agradaban demasiado en mi común dicción. Y si no tomaba a la felicidad como meta, no había nada que perder, eso era lo bueno.

Trabajando, viviendo, dando más pasos hacia la muerte, y sintiéndome más vacía con cada hora pasada. Sí, relativamente así eran las cosas para mí. No importa esa realidad si un día la aceptas, y a pesar de no poder aceptarla en su totalidad, podía más que otros. Al menos no tuve tendencias suicidas hasta ahora.

Ese mes de Mayo había terminado mi merecido descanso, y me volvió a llevar en nueva cuenta a ese lugar infestado de pequeños rufianes. Porque yo trabajaba – acabo de salir de este mismo empleo, hace poco – en una correccional. Yo ejercía, el cargo de psicóloga, ya que vieron adecuado que alguien que vivió similares situaciones, sea quien les ayude en sus problemas personales.

Cabe decir que yo odiaba este trabajo, este lugar, esta gente. Sobre todo tenía cierta aberración hacia con los adolescentes, y niños grandes – algunas veces se encontraba niños pequeños - que inundaban este lugar. Talvez sea por sus malas manía, o bien puede que esa forma de cambiar las caretas. Analizando bien las cosas, e intentando ser imparcial, creo que esta poca aceptación hacia su persona se debía, al hecho que me hacía rememorar ciertas cosas. Cuando los veía, encontraba un maldito espejo que hace mucho deseaba destruir.

Entonces la pregunta del momento era: "¿Por qué rayos estoy aquí?"

Podría dar como excusa a esto, el buen saldo ganado, o puede que al final pueda señalar al hecho de que yo también estuve dentro de estos lugares – solo por dos años – y así galardonarme de sabedora de ellos. Hay varias excusas, pero solo una respuesta. Y mi respuesta era en un ámbito más personal, más egoísta y menos perfecto.

Mi amigo. A Nagato lo conocí en un orfanato – sí, yo soy huérfana – junto con mi primer amor, y primera tragedia amorosa. Debo admitir, que me aferre mucho a ese par, tanto al pelirrojo como al de mechas naranjas. Y cuando perdí a uno, fracase en un nuevo intento en el ámbito del amor, y mi amigo se enfermo gravemente tras un gran descuido hacia su propia salud: me aferré a él, y él se contuvo en mi. Nos volvimos compañeros eternos, sin algo más que amistad entre nosotros, pero en fin nuestro soporte equitativo.

La razón por la que trabajo aquí, es porque él, consiguió el trabajo en este lugar. Le gustaba hacerles de guardia, no entendía muy bien su sentir, pero señalaba que era por el mismo hecho que yo lo odiaba. Y fue ascendiendo, siendo que al final ordenaba a los demás que hacer, y no hacer. Un escritorio grande, y mi aceptación a acompañarlo en este lugar, ya que apenas y nos podíamos ver; fue lo que me enclaustro en este sitio.

Como siempre, ponía cara de amargada, caminaba por los pasillos, sintiendo que me contagiaba de más inmundicia, que ya sobraba con mi propia existencia. Primero – como siempre – me adentraba a la oficina de Nagato, quien me miraba con cierta tristeza no muy disimulada. Como en ese momento lo hacía, me veía, me interrogaba con la mirada, y me deprimía, aumentaba este estado cada vez que me miraba.

- Has llegado – farfullo.

Mi mirada se puso sobre su persona, y lo analice con ella. estaba tan delgado en esos tiempos, su rostro era chupado, y demacrado, y cada parte de su cuerpo parecía estar cercana a romperse. La anorexia, es algo que pasa mayormente a mujeres, pero él, fue un caso masculino, uno que sigue en rehabilitación. El esta siendo tratado por mi y un dietista; aunque lo primordial es la ayuda de su propia persona. Una ayuda, que viene y va, como los cambios de estación.

Intente en esa ocasión formular una sonrisa, al menos una de cortesía. Mis intentos como siempre eran vanos, y solo lograba desprender de mi rostro una mueca, que en ningún aspecto podría ser considerado como un gesto amigable. Pero así eran las cosas, él ya estaba acostumbrado, y yo a fin de cuentas rendida.

- ¿Descansaste bien? – Volvió a hablar.

En esa ocasión solo lance un suspiro al aire, masaje mi cien, y me deje recostar en una de las sillas de había.

Últimamente los descansos no me servían de nada. Estaba estresada desde un tiempo demasiado lejano, no había una razón para estarlo, pero mis nervios estaban crispados, y estaba cerca de la paranoia. Tal vez – no lo sé – esto se deba a esta depresión que me hunde cada día.

— Algo – acabé por decir, mientras le miraba.

Mi amigo, solo me vio vacilando, pero sabía – desde hace mucho Nagato lo tenía en cuenta – que ya no había mucha diferencia entre mi calvario, y mi premio prometido. Ya no había nada, absolutamente nada, para dar, o bien recibir.

En este cuarto se reunían, la persona más infeliz, y aquel que tiene una baja autoestima, e intento subirla de la forma menos ortodoxa. En este lugar, que se encuentra privado del contacto exterior se hayan, varias personas con traumas fuera de lo normal, depresiones severas, manías distintas, y fobias peligrosas tanto para ellos como gente ajena.

Estábamos hundidos en esta gaveta del olvido, y desesperación. No había para mí algo mejor que eso para decir. Al final de cuentas, con esta forma de ser, y pensar, me doy cuenta de lo poco confiable que soy ejerciendo mi profesión.

- Espero que al menos hayas podido descansar lo suficiente

- Sí, lo hice — hable sin creerme mi cuento totalmente, él tampoco lo hacía, pero debíamos de intentar disimular las cosas.

- Han llegado otros chicos, que te recomiendo conocer lo antes posible

_Nuevos. _

Como ya mencione, no me agradan demasiado estos chicos. Son diferentes los casos que me traen, desde simples robos, hasta el hecho de que un menor ya haya cometido homicidio. Casos tristes, feos, insulsos, o simplemente crueles. Asesinos verdaderos, otros simplemente influenciados. Mentes infantiles, o mayores en cuerpos de niños. Había de todo tipo de caso.

Si tendría que ver mi propia historia personal, y diagnosticarme he de suponer que era una persona un tanto atípica. La vez que me metieron en la correccional, hacía todo por comida, vivir en la calle no resultaba ser un chiste, y la edad tan corta que teníamos nos llevo a hacer lo que sea por necesidad. Una rubia casi murió, por nuestras manos. Aún recuerdo la sangre que chorreaba por mis manos, y el olor a hierro que desprendía.

Solo me salve por la ley del menor de edad. Nada más que eso me libro de pasar más tiempo encerrada.

- ¿Cómo son los nuevos chicos? – pregunte.

En ese preciso instante Nagato desvió la mirada de mi persona, y opto por mirar a su escritorio. Lo cual me auguraba que no había nada bueno, en esos chicos.

- Puede que sean, los más dificultosos que han llegado – me informo – son solo tres – me introdujo más en el tema, de una forma demasiado lenta para mi gusto — uno es pirómano e incendió la casa de su abuelo en plena fiesta familiar, y el otro par cometieron homicidio

El ceño se me frunció, e hice notar mi molestia. Habían varios chicos dentro, pero la mayoría, por algo así como un simple asalto, los asesinatos eran pocos en este lugar, y no quería nuevos busca pleitos.

- Lo más extraño de esos chicos es su edad —prosiguió, mientras una sonrisa indescifrable se formulaba por su rostro – son unos pequeños, el mayor consta de 13 años, y el menor posee solo unos 11.

Los casos eran de todo tipo. Siempre ayudaba, no los quería, pero ayudaba a fin de cuentas. Como siempre obedeciendo a mi labor, salí del lugar en busca de esos chicos, para poder vincularme un poco más a ellos, y saber e su historial a boca de ellos mismos.

Pero antes de salir, pude escuchar la voz de Nagato preguntar:

- Konan, en estas vacaciones, ¿pudiste conocer a alguien?

Mis puños se cerraron con fuerza, y enrojecí mis palmas. No entendía, la insistencia que él tenía porque vuelva a buscar otro romance en mi vida. Ya tenía suficiente estrés con este empleo. El amor no es lo mío, eso es algo que yo lo digo, y mi vida lo comprueba, perdí mucho por ese sentimiento idiota. Ya no pienso seguir con ideales de novela.

-o-

El taller de Sasori, en su mayoría se encontraba cerrado. Los chicos preferían gastar el tiempo, que se les concedía, estando en el patio, y disfrutando de la poca libertad que se les concedía. Pero en esta ocasión, ese implemento dado por el gobierno, con la intención de darles un poco de "paz" a sus almas con las Bellas Artes, se encontraba con tres chicos dentro. En específico, ese trío eran los nuevos.

Dos de ellos, estaban frente al pelirrojo, hablando con él. Bien, siendo francos entre los tres se estaban gritando. Sasori gritaba al rubio, el rubio le respondía, y el albino parecía insultar hasta el mismo aire que respiraba:

- Es eterno, estúpido, el arte verdadero no puede ser otra cosa más que eterna

- No, para que algo se llame arte, debe de desaparecer, una explosión es lo mejor para ello. Lo efímero es el arte verdadero.

- Jajaja, que idiotas, el arte es mierda y listo.

En cambio, el último faltante, se encontraba pulcramente sentado, en completo silencio, mirando a la nada.

Seguí caminado hacia ellos, mi presencia se notaba con el mismo sonar del tacón. Un sonido que hacía eco, y rebotaba por todas las paredes, dando a entender que todo el barullo debía de terminar cuanto antes. Sasori entendió lo que pedía, y alejo a ambos niños de su lado.

Se acerco a mi persona, e hizo lo que por mi bien quería que haga.

- Ellos son los nuevos — me comento, algo que sabía, pero servía como introducción – él es Deidara Honjo - me señalo al niño con cola levantada, y un ojo tapado.

El niño me escruto de arriba abajo, con un impulso insolente que supongo era común en él. Y según a lo que escuche de su charla con Sasori, podría decir que este era el pirómano. Dejando al final a ambos niños contrario en actuar, como los homicidas.

- El bicharraco gritón, se llama Hidan Chuzenji – este niño a su vez, era uno delgado, de cabellos blanquecinos, y ojos violáceos.

Fue en ese entonces la primera vez que le vi. Un niño, no muy simple, pero al final estaba dentro de los conceptos de uno. Aquel que era callado al extremos de parecer autista, ese mismo que tenía ojos oscuros que proyectaban tristeza. Ese es el niño, del cual me prende como una idiota. Una subnormal, estúpida.

La primera impresión que tuve, no fue la que se espera para alguien que ama, como yo lo hago, más bien todo acabó en:

- Él es Itachi Uchiha

Su nombre retumbaba en mi mente, o siendo más específica, su apellido pareció cobrar vida propia en mi mente. Todo empeoró cuando le vi bien, ya que tenía esos ojos oscuros característicos, cabellos ébanos, piel blancuzca, y rasgos finos y varoniles. Hasta esa misma pasividad era característica. Un Uchiha, el familiar de Madara Uchiha.

Ese hombre de facciones bellas, y mirada altanera apareció por mi mente, junto con la última vez que le vi. Madara Uchiha, el cabrón de Madara.

* * *

_Bien, termine. _

_Como ven todos los akatsukianos van a aparecer, solo que no de la misma edad, me parece que todos difieren mucho en edades; pero como dije todos estarán dentro de esta historia. _

_Espero que no haya salido mal, de verdad me esforcé mucho con este episodio. Espero que comenten._

_Gracias por leer, me despido._


End file.
